


Prove You Right

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, au where everyone is normal hs students and nobody fucking DIES. THANKS., hi i found a new fandom and im already in rarepair hell someone get me oUT, meanwhile shuuichi is just suffering bc why is she like this, miu just has her own set of warnings, oh miu why are you like this, sairuma is wonderful though. appreciate it with me., she just comes with her own "interact with at your own risk" warning, so you know. typical miu, warning for mild swearing and vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Shuuichi and Kaede would make the cutest couple. Everyone knows that, including Miu. She has different reasons for wanting to get them together though, reasons that primarily have to do with saving herself from constant distraction.





	Prove You Right

From her hiding place on top of the school building, Miu laughed to herself, loud and long since no one could hear her from three stories up. She hung one leg off the edge of the school, jamming her binoculars against her eyes again, desperate to see more. The focus on the device she had created herself was impeccable, automatically bringing the touching scene below into a clear, crisp image, appearing close enough for Miu to touch. On the left side of the display, a bar slowly filled, the gradient color turning from green to pink.

“Come on, you little virgin, you got this. Don’t chicken out now,” Miu muttered under her breath, laser-focused on Shuuichi and Kaede walking away from the school building together. Whenever Miu brought it up, Shuuichi tried to deny that he had any romantic interest in Kaede, but the truth was plain to see and Miu was determined to prove him wrong by helping the two clearly-lovestruck teens get together.

Clad in all black despite the warm day, Shuuichi had at least taken his hands out of his pockets to swing by his sides as he walked. Beside him, Kaede flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, her own hands by her sides — almost touching, but almost was still no. Miu gritted her teeth. “I gotta do everything myself, don’t I, Shuuichi. I gotta help you hold hands — what’ll it be next? Rolling the condom on for you?”

The intimate proximity meter was well in the pink now as Miu watched. Their hands were  _ so close _ to touching, they were going to touch by accident if not on purpose.

Fortunately for everyone involved, Miu was not a patient enough person to give the geek under her supervision the chance to mess it up.

A bit wobbly, Miu held her invention: “Cupid’s binoculars - the ultimate tool for spying on couples doing things they didn’t want anyone to see” in one hand and knelt on the concrete roof. The fingers of her left hand slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt, extracting the remote control stashed there.

Miu squinted through the binoculars, automatically zooming in as the two should-be lovers got further away from the school. The remote in her other hand was warm from its hiding place pressed against her skin since she’d stuffed it into her skirt after class got out for the day.

Clicking her fingernails against the casing of the dial, Miu contemplated. How many volts would be appropriate for this kind of maneuver? Of course, even the highest setting wouldn’t actually hurt anyone — Miu was supposed to be helping Shuuichi land a date, not frying his girlfriend — but she didn’t want to turn the setting so low it didn’t achieve the reaction she was looking for.

“Eh, fuck it.” Miu cranked the dial to the highest setting and clicked the center button, just as Kaede’s right foot connected with the sidewalk.

It was harder to keep the binoculars steady as Miu roared with laughter. This was even better than she had imagined. The device she’d planted in Kaede’s shoe delivered the shock, short and powerful, to the sole of her foot as she took a step and instinct made her jump away from it and stumble.

Shuuichi’s shoulders stiffened as he reached, reaching out both hands wildly to keep Kaede from tripping.

“Bingo! Hand on arm! Mission complete! Well, it’s not a home run, but at least the little nerd stepped off home plate.”

Fully in the pink zone now, the binoculars registered Kaede’s hand on Shuuichi’s wrist that she’s instinctively grabbed. Miu had imagined their hands colliding and twining together or possibly, considering the size of the shock, Kaede could’ve fallen right into Shuuichi’s awaiting arms, chests pressed together as time slowed back down and they realized how close they were and how good it felt. But no. Just a measly arm touch as they both froze and looked at the ground, expecting to see something sharp that Kaede had stepped on.

Oh well. An arm touch was better than anything Shuuichi would’ve gone for on his own and Miu was proud of herself. That hopeless nerd owed her big time for all the thankless work she put into helping him finally get laid.

Blinking into the binoculars, Miu watched the two below turn around a corner of a street, disappearing behind a line of trees. The display on the binoculars turned gray as it lost sight of the couple it had been spying on.

“Hey!” Miu screeched, smacking her leg in indignation. “What are you doing! I can’t help you if you do that! You think you can fucking outsmart me!?”

Breathing out a sigh, Miu let the binoculars fall away from her face as she stood up, dragging her backpack up over her shoulder and walking to the back side of the school. Maybe she could sneak up on them again and try one of her other gadgets. The cool metal of another brilliant invention shifted from where it hid under her bra strap. She was  _ really _ looking forward to testing that one out.

Three stories up on top of the school, Miu hesitated for only an instant before throwing herself over the edge of the roof.

Her shoes she’d designed and made herself absorbed most of the impact, but Miu still stumbled slightly as she landed, leaning on the side of the building for support. That particular invention could’ve used a bit more beta testing perhaps before she’d put her life in danger to use them but she hadn’t been able to find many people willing to be her guinea pigs, even when she’d reminded them of how expendable their silly lives were in comparison with her's and she shouldn’t have to be the one testing them.

As quickly as she could with her ankle now a bit sore, Miu took off down the path Shuuichi and Kaede had taken just minutes before. When she turned the corner, they were nowhere in sight.

Miu cursed and turned away, taking the other street home, the street Shuuichi and Kaede should’ve taken so Miu could keep an eye on them and keep firing her weapons of mass flirtation at them. She swore again to herself and kicked a rock off the sidewalk. Shuuichi wasn’t going to get anywhere if he didn’t start taking advantage of the free and effective help Miu offered to him. Hopefully, he’d come around soon. It was getting positively agonizing to watch him talk to the same girl for a whole year without making a move.

Mui pondered any solutions she may have overlooked thus far. Maybe there was something she could invent that would get Shuuichi’s unconfident eyes off the ground. When talking to girls, there were much more important things to be looking at, namely Kaede’s boobs, obviously far inferior to Miu’s own but still. Shuuichi was missing out by keeping his gaze fixed downward all the time.

Arriving home, Miu made a beeline for the basement where she kept her workshop. It was cluttered since the space was smaller than she would like, but everything had its place in her stash of tools and spare parts. Miu did all her best thinking down here, tinkering with something that would certainly change the world someday. Today her world-changing brilliance was still stuck thinking about Shuuichi. She didn’t know why she bothered sometimes when he clearly acted like he didn’t appreciate her efforts past an obligatory “thank you.”

Miu didn’t know why she couldn’t stop fixating on him being with tiny-tits Kaede either. It wasn’t like she usually cared about her friends’ relationships unless she could get something out of it like a beta test for an invention to enhance the feeling of—

Interrupting her thoughts, the door to the basement opened and shut again.

“What d’ya want?” Miu asked, her tone sharper than she’d intended for it to be. 

Shuuichi padded down the stairs without saying anything, leaning against the wall, watching her work.

Miu put down the machine in her hand to glare at Shuuichi. “Y'know it's rude not to fuckin’ knock before coming into someone's house. I could've been indecent! Who even let you in, you Peeping Tom!”

Sighing, Shuuichi nodded in Miu’s direction. “You gave me the key three months ago. You said you were tired of always being interrupted to answer the door when you called me over.”

Miu focused her eyes back on the desk, cluttered with spare parts and half-finished machines. Whose brilliant idea had it been to give  _ him _ a key? Sure, he did always come when Miu needed an extra set of hands or a beta tester who didn’t demand to be paid, but what stupid, needy genius had given him  _ the key _ ?

Narrowing her eyes, Miu looked around for something she could use as a distraction from the conversation. She looked everywhere but at him, finally turning away and grabbing a few tools she didn’t really need from a drawer system on the opposite side of the room from where Shuuichi still stood. “Yeah? Well, I didn’t call you over. Unless you need something from me. Things finally start to heat up with Kaede? Trust me, I have plenty of inventions I could loan you for a better time. She won’t even know she’s your first.”

“Miu—”

“Don’t think I’m just going to help you free of charge though, you owe me big time for all I do to help you two get together.”

“Miu, please—”

“What are you still doing here? I’m telling you to take whatever you need and go get ‘er. I don’t need to know the details!” Miu didn’t fail to notice Shuuichi was blushing now. She liked watching him get flustered, but she also really needed him to leave before she was forced to ask why he’d really come over uninvited. “What, are you lookin’ for someplace to stay cuz your parents are home or something? Bold of you to come here to ask, but you’re right. My room is 110% soundproof. You could drive a truck through the window and not hear anything from anywhere else in the house. Of course, since I said I’d be your winglady, I don’t have much choice but to help you out but you’ve got a lotta balls asking for favors like that.”

“Are you finished yet?” Shuuichi was working hard to control the heat rising to his face.

Miu spat out a laugh. “Takes longer than that for me to finish! I’m not that easy!”

Shuuichi crossed his arms. “I need you to stop trying to interfere with Kaede and me. We’re just friends and that’s all we want to be.”

“Blah, blah, you’re in denial of your feelings. Tell me something I don’t know, Poo-ichi!”

“I know you made Kaede trip. I know that was your doing.”

Raising her voice, Miu knew even if she couldn’t out-reason Shuuichi, she could out-yell him any day. “Not everything’s a mystery to solve! Sometimes people just trip!”

“I’m not interested in dating Kaede, Miu.” His expression was hard and it was getting more difficult to maintain resolve.

“Who’s Kaede? I don’t even know who that is!”

Shuuichi paused for a beat. “Is your foot okay? Those shock-absorbing shoes are impressive but they’re not quite as good yet as you want them to be. Jumping off the school building must’ve been rough.”

Closing her eyes, Miu scrambled to come up with any sort of defense. She had to prove him wrong somehow or her secret would be discovered. “I don’t know what you’re fuckin’ talking about! Any detective worth his salt would know the only place to hide for a stakeout is in the bushes! And there aren’t any bushes along that path to fuckin’ hide in!”

“If you’re not going to be honest about anything else, just tell me if you’re okay. You’re walking funny. You can’t hide that.”

Miu blushed. He could see right through her. She needed to escape ASAP. Her guard was down when she was in her workshop and there was no way she’d be able to defend herself from the calculated questions and all-knowing gaze of a detective. Miu darted around her desk, aiming for the stairs. Her ankle still dully sore, she wasn’t quite fast enough to avoid Shuuichi who stepped deftly in front of the bottom step, arms open to block her. Miu shrieked and skidded to a halt before she ran into him. She couldn’t stand to run into him, even just his arm if he caught her trying to flee.

Glaring as hard as she could, Miu was set on countering any argument Shuuichi could make against her, but his expression dampened her fire. Aside from still blocking her way upstairs, Shuuichi didn’t look like he was going to fight.

Miu backed down, somewhat unwillingly, feeling her confidence deflate under Shuuichi’s steady gaze. “H-how did you know what I was doing? You never looked back at me. Your eyes were... all on Kaede... the whole time.”

Shuuichi’s posture relaxed but he stood in front of Miu’s escape anyway. “You did hurt your ankle jumping off of the school, didn’t you. I didn’t know that’s where you were until now, but when Kaede tripped, I had a feeling it was you. Maybe decrease the voltage next time if you want it to be believable. And please don’t plant any more devices on Kaede, even if you know for sure they aren’t harmful.”

“I didn’t plant anything on  _ Kaede _ . I planted the zap-matic on her  _ shoe _ . She takes forever to change in the locker room after gym so I had plenty of time.” Miu knew that was a weak argument, but at this point, there was little use in trying to deny what she’d done when Shuuichi had her figured out anyway. “I coulda tried something else on her if you hadn’t gone around that corner out of my range.”

“That’s the way to her house. We had to go that way,” Shuuichi sighed. “And, yes, at that point I knew you’d probably try something else if we didn’t change directions. I’ve told you that Kaede’s my best friend and I don’t want to change what we have so why are you still trying to get us together?”

Miu scoffed. “Maybe because I’m your friend and out of the goodness of my heart of gold, I’d like to see you with ‘TAKEN’ stamped on you. You can’t be lonely forever, Shuuichi. And you being unavailable would make things easier for a lot of people.”

“I’m not lonely, Miu,” Shuuichi corrected. “I knew you were spying on me and I came to tell you to stop. And I came for advice on confessing to someone.”

Whatever panicked argument Miu was about to say was lost and she blinked curiously at Shuuichi. Maybe not all hope was lost. “I told you, whatever gadgets you can think of, I’ve got it or I can make it for you.”

“That’s not really what I had in mind for confessing. How would you react if someone confessed to you like... that?” Shuuichi was still blushing.

Miu couldn’t help thinking it was cute how he still censored himself, even in her presence. “I can see right through your hypothetical questions. You’re trying to ask me out, aren’t you! Well, no can do. A fuckin’ virgin like you has no chance with someone like me!”

“Oh... I guess don’t worry about it then.” Shuuichi blushed and the way his shoulders lost some of their tension told Miu he was maybe a bit disappointed.

“Hey, I can’t just ignore the fact that you just confessed your love to me. You like me, don’t you! Because if it’s someone else you’re talkin’ about, I don’t wanna hear about it!”

Shuuichi looked up again, somehow regaining his composed stance while Miu was still floundering to get her bearings back with her mind spinning like it was. “Miu... What did you mean when you said it would be easier if I was unavailable?”

Unable to subject herself to his eyes any longer, Miu turned away sharply, wincing as the motion upset her tweaked ankle. Every last bit of fight she still had in her was gone. “Y-you don’t have to tease me about liking you. I already know I’m dumb, thank you very much.”

“Miu, you’re not dumb. You’re a genius. You don’t have to work anymore at setting me up with Kaede or anyone else. You’re a great winglady but I never needed that. I just needed you to be you.”

Looking back over her shoulder, Miu met Shuuichi’s eyes. He wasn’t joking around, he wasn’t cornered into trying to make her feel better. He looked nervous, maybe a bit uncomfortable, but honesty kept their eyes locked together for several long seconds.

Something about the solemn look in Shuuichi’s eyes gave Miu the strength to laugh out loud. She clapped him on the shoulder, almost making him stumble. It was adorable. “Oh, come on, Shuuichi. You’ve known me forever and you still couldn’t muster the balls to ask me out? You really did need a winglady. Good thing I got your back! You’d be hopeless without me!”

Shuuichi didn’t argue, didn’t defend himself. He never did when he knew she was right. He only smiled, a little shy, a little embarrassed, but Miu thought she saw a bit of excitement too. If he was hopeful about what they could be together, Miu couldn’t wait to find more opportunities to prove him right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
